shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Villi Luonto
Villi Luonto is the Finnish dub of Shopkins: Wild. It was distributed from 2003-2006 on DVD by Finnkino. Translations and Voices Songs Miksi Et Mene Villiin! (Why Not Go Wild!) Lyrics :Tämä on paikka, jossa näemme positiivisen, :Ja jokainen hyvästit on nähtävissä myöhemmin, gator :Uusi seikkailu, mitä tahansa taitavaa, :Me ajamme hyviä vietteja, aivan kuten hissi :(Voi oo) Joten mitä odottaa turkista? :(Oh ay oh) Olet toisessa maailmassa :(Voi oo) Joten mitä odottaa turkista? :(Oh ay oh) :Miksi et mene villiin? Etsi tyylisi :Jos se hymyilee, se on sinun elämäntapa :Miksi et mene villiin? Etsi heimo :Täällä on paikka, hyvä :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? (Villiintyä) :(Uh uh oh oh) :Ei ole väliä kuka olet, sinun täytyy olla hauskaa :Ja me hauskaa täällä paremmin kuin kukaan muu :Meillä on hyvä naurua, emmekä tarkoita mitään haittaa :Aiomme herättää sinut villihälytyksellä :(Voi oo) Joten mitä odottaa turkista? :(Oh ay oh) Olet toisessa maailmassa :(Voi oo) Joten mitä odottaa turkista? :(Oh ay oh) :Miksi et mene villiin? Etsi tyylisi :Jos se hymyilee, se on sinun elämäntapa (Oh oh oh) :Miksi et mene villiin? Etsi heimo :Täällä on paikka, hyvä :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? Lyrics (Reprise) :Uh! Ha! :Ha! Ha! Ha! :(Voi oo) Joten mitä odottaa turkista? :(Oh ay oh) Olet toisessa maailmassa :(Voi oo) Joten mitä odottaa turkista? :(Oh ay oh) :Miksi et mene villiin? Etsi tyylisi :Jos se hymyilee, se on sinun elämäntapa :Miksi et mene villiin? Etsi heimo :Täällä on paikka, hyvä :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? :Foxy sitruunat! :Nyt kun olit täällä, tiedät :Sinulla on se voitto, pudota virta :Mene villiin ja näytä tien :Emme ole vain ystäviä, perheenjäseniä :Mene mukaan tähän villiin tyyliin kanssasi :Ystävällisyys kaikessa, mitä teet :Joka päivä, olkaa kuka olet (puolue!) :Ole kovaa, päästä tähdille! :(Oh-a-oh) Joten odota turkista? :(Oh-a-oh) Olet toisessa maailmassa :(Oh-a-oh) Joten odota turkista? (todellakin!) :(Oh-ay-OH) :Miksi et mene villiin? Etsi tyylisi :Jos se hymyilee, se on sinun elämäntapa (Ooh-ooh-ooh) :Miksi et mene villiin? Etsi heimo :Täällä on paikka, hyvä :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? :Miksi et mene villiin? Miksi ei vain mennä villiin? Minä Piilossa (Me Hiding Inside) Lyrics :Maailma on pelottavaa, se on totta :Useimmiten en tiedä mitä tehdä :Ei voi edes nousta, pelätä puhua :Niin ujo ja täynnä epäilyksiä :Mutta tiedän, että olen varovainen :Toivon todella, ettei se olisi totta :Toivon, että olisin enemmän, haluan, että he näkisivät :Rohkea tyttö piiloutuu minusta :Haluan olla rohkea kuin voin unelmoida :Haluan kaivaa minut sisälle :Haluan tuntea vapaasti lopulta nähdä valon :Kirkasta kirkkautta :Ja se voi kestää kauemmin :Mutta en voi odottaa, minun täytyy löytää minut :Minä piilotan sisälle :Voin olla itsekäs tiedän :Halusin olla mukana näyttelyssä :Kuule suosionosoitukset, tunne valokeilaa :Mutta mikään tästä ei ole oikeassa :Onko kaikki sen arvoinen? :Voiko tämä olla minulle kaikki? :Vain kuuluisaa elämää, yksin ilman ystäviä :Onko tämä todella miten minun tarinani päättyy? :Haluan olla enemmän kuin minä :Haluan korjata kaiken, mitä olen nähnyt :Haluan muuttaa kaikkea ja tehdä mitä oikein :Kirkasta kirkkautta :Kuka välittää, jos olen suuri tähti? :Se ei tunne niin suurta toistaiseksi :Lopulta yritin :Jos haluat löytää minut piilossa sisällä :Minun täytyy olla rohkea ja seistä pitkä :On aika murtaa nämä seinät :Tarvitsen rohkeutta :On aina ollut osa minua :Elämä voi olla vaikeaa, mutta se on syytä taistella :Otan seistä ja teen mitä oikein :Kirkasta kirkkautta :Tulen olemaan enemmän (rohkea) kuin unen :Aion olla parempi (vahvempi) kuin minä :Selvitän, miten astua valoon :Ja loistaa kirkkaalta :Ja se voi kestää kauemmin :Mutta en voi odottaa, minun täytyy löytää minut :Minä piilotan sisälle Tärkeintä on Ystäviä (The Most Important Thing is Being Friends) Lyrics :Kukaan ei saa olla suosikki :Se ei ole kilpailu lopulta :Ei ole väliä, jos osoitat, että olet paras :Mutta mitä tapahtuu, kun koet ystävyytesi testiin :Ei ole väliä siitä, kuka on suosikki :Tärkeintä on ystäviä! :Tärkeintä on ystäviä! :Kaikki voivat auttaa! Kaikki osallistuvat! Kun jokaisella on oma osansa :Sitten kaikki voivat voittaa! :Kaikki voivat auttaa! :Punainen, vihreä, keltainen tai sininen! :Kun olet valmis kokeilemaan :Saat selville, mitä voit tehdä! :Kaikki voivat auttaa! :Mitä sanon, on totta! :Kun annat sille kokeilun :Saat selville, mitä voit tehdä! :Kukaan ei saa olla suosikki :Se ei ole kilpailu lopulta :Ei ole väliä, jos osoitatte :Että olet paras :Mutta mitä tapahtuu, kun sinä :Laita ystäväsi testiin :Älä pidä mielessä :Kuka on suosikki :Tärkein asia :on ystäviä :Kukaan ei saa olla suosikki :(Kaikki voivat auttaa) :Se ei ole kilpailu lopulta :(Kaikki osallistuvat) :Ei ole väliä, jos osoitatte :Että olet paras :Kaikki voivat voittaa! :Mutta mitä tapahtuu, kun sinä :Laita ystäväsi testiin :Ei ole väliä siitä, kuka on suosikki :Tärkein asia :on ystäviä! :Tärkein asia :on ystäviä! Sisältä Ulos (Inside Out) Lyrics :Sittin 'täällä pelkää näyttää mitä olen sisältänyt :Niin paljon sanottavaa, haluan sanoa, että istun ja piilotan :Minun sisäpuolella, ampua-tähti, sitä ei voida kieltää :On aika antaa tämän ampumahetken mennä kauas kauas :Joten tule, ottakaa mikä on sisällä :Näytä heille, mitä et voi piilottaa :Tule, anna mitä on sisällä :Tule, anna mitä on sisällä :Ota, tule ja liity mukaan :Tule, anna mitä on sisällä :Katsokaa sisälle ja anna sen ulos :Koska maailma on parempi, kun näytät mitä olet :Älä tuhlaa aikaa pelkäämällä ja epäilemättä :Koska sinulla on se erityinen asia, että maailma ei voi elää ilman, kyllä! :Tule, vie mitä on sisällä :Näytä heille, mitä et voi piilottaa :Tule, anna mitä on sisällä :Tule, anna mitä on sisällä :Ota, tule ja liity mukaan :Tule, anna mitä on sisällä :Nyt on aika ottaa nämä pelot :Ja anna heidän mennä, koska tiedät :On aika näyttää maailmalle :Sisäinen valo paistaa kirkkaana :Ota mitä on sisällä ja anna sen ulos (ja anna se ulos) :Koska maailma on parempi paikka, kun näytät mitä olet :Tämä on sinun aika, joten tee se ulos (tee se ulos) :Koska sinulla on se erityinen asia, että maailma ei voi elää ilman, kyllä! :Tule, vie mitä on sisällä :Näytä heille, mitä et voi piilottaa :Tule, anna mitä on sisällä :Tule, anna mitä on sisällä :Ota, tule ja liity mukaan :Tule, anna mitä on sisällä :Anna se vain ulos, anna se ulos :Hei! Näytä maailmalle, näytä maailmalle! :Tule, anna sen sisälle, ulospäin :Näytä maailmalle mikä on sisällä, tanssia ja huutaa :Tule, anna sen sisälle, ulospäin :Näytä maailmalle mikä on sisällä, tanssia ja huutaa :Tule, anna sen sisälle, ulospäin :Näytä maailmalle mikä on sisällä, tanssia ja huutaa :Tule, anna sen sisälle, ulospäin :Näytä maailmalle mikä on sisällä, tanssia ja huutaa Matka Ei Koskaan Päätty (The Journey Never Ends) Lyrics :Tule matkalle :Jessicaken ja ystävien kanssa :Kaikkialla maailmassa ja sitten takaisin :Suuret uudet seikkailut kaikille nähtäväksi (tule!) :Niin paljon löydettävissä kussakin maassa :Siirrymme Kiinaan, Australiaan, Espanjaan, Peruun! (Joo!) :Kenia, Meksiko, koko maailma läpi! :Katso pandat, koalas, kengurut :Jessicaken ja hänen ystäviensä kanssa matka ei pääty koskaan! (Mennään!) :Matkusta maailmaan uteliaisuudella (mene!) :Hyppää laivaan on niin paljon nähtävää (tule!) :Maasta toiseen tutkitaan niitä kaikkia :He kaikki ovat niin erilaisia, jotkut suuret pienet :Menemme myös Intiaan, Puolaan, Saksaan! (Mennään!) :Egypti, Italia, koko maailma läpi! :Tutustu myös leijoniin, norsuihin, seeproihin! :Jessicaken ja hänen ystäviensä kanssa matka ei pääty koskaan (mene!) (Joo!) :Jessicaken ja hänen ystäviensä kanssa (Jessicake ja hänen ystävänsä!) :Menemme myös Venäjälle, Amerikkaan, Japaniin! :Ranska, Brasilia, koko maailma läpi! :Katso myös tiikerit, krokotiilit, apinat! :Jessicaken ja hänen ystäviensä kanssa matka ei pääty koskaan (Joo!) :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Jessicake ja hänen ystävänsä :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Matkusta maailman loppuun loppuun! :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Seikkailu on juuri alkanut :Jessicake ja hänen ystävänsä :Matka ei koskaan pääty! On Vetureita Kahdeksan (Shopkin Roll Call) Lyrics (kertosäe) :He ovat kaksi, he ovat neljä, he ovat kuusi, he ovat kahdeksan, :Ostokset heidän sydämensä sisältöön :Keltainen ja vihreä, punainen, oranssi ja sininen, :He ovat todella hyödyllinen miehistö. :Kaikilla on erilaisia rooleja :Pyöritä Small Mart -myymälää tai kaukana :Alas kukkuloilla ja ympäri mutkia :Jessicake ja hänen ystävänsä :Jessicake, hän on poskea, :Buncho, hän on uusi ja hauskaa. :Apple vetää postia ajoissa, :Cheeky heittelee linjaa. :Kooky todella tietää hänen tavaransa, :Donatina näyttää aina, :Rainbow haluaa auttaa ja jakaa :Lippy, sanotaanpa, hän on neliö. (chorus x2) Description Löydä "villi tyyli" ja tule täysin Pawesome-seikkailuun Pawvillelle täyttämään Shoppets! Kun kuuluisat elokuvatähdet, Scarletta Gateau ja Rubi Loimu rekrytoivat Shopville-jengin pelastamaan Shoppetsin, he matkustavat viidakon läpi ja löytävät hämmästyttävän Pawvillen maailman. Mutta Pawville ja Shoppets eivät todellakaan tarvitse säästää ja yhtäkkiä mitään Scarletta sanoo kuin se näyttää! Mitä tapahtuu? Voiko Shopkins, Shoppies ja Shoppets rally yhdessä ratkaista mysteeri? Löydä heimo ja valmistaudu villi seikkailuun kuin mikään muu! Fun Facts Trivia *Although Finland is a predominantly Christian nation, this dub oddly uses the somewhat non-religious cut. This means that like Shopkins on TV and the classroom editions in the USA, the movie was edited to remove some references to God. *The songs were played at the end instead of in the middle. *Some of the songs were different. *The movie was split into two parts. *This movie has a few differences from the original American version. **The Ava Blade scene is placed before the Universal Logo. **A title card for the movie is added between the Ava Blade scene and the Universal logo. **The Universal Logo is cut to short, as it stops right before it finishes. **The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. **The songs use a textless version. **Set Friendship In Motion was omitted for reasons unknown. ***The song was bizarrely still kept listed in the credits. Song Gallery Category:International